


Facebook Knew First

by NobodyKnowsMyPain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bee Miraculous, Butterfly Miraculous, F/F, F/M, Fox Miraculous, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mayura is just pure evil, Mean Kagami Tsurugi, Miraculous Team, New Akuma Victims, Old Akuma Victims, Peacock Miraculous, People Will Die, Secret Identity, Snake Miraculous, Super evil Lila Rossi, There will be sex, Turtle Miraculous, cat miraculous, ladybug miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsMyPain/pseuds/NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: In this story Chat Noir and Ladybug aren’t the only full time heros. Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapace have joined their team full time, instead of just part time to help them. Master Fu decided that it was best for them to have a larger team while defeating Hawk Moth after Mayura joined him, making things more dangerous. (This is an alternate timeline from the show but will include somethings that happened in season 1 and season 2-so spoilers!)~~~~After finding out who Ladybug is under the mask, Alya and Adrien, try to catch her in the act of changing into Marinette so they can confront her...this does not go unnoticed by someone close to Adrien.(Sorry I suck at summaries x.x)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters :) Btw Team Miraculous and their friends are 16/17 and in 11th Grade. Also sorry this story has no beta.

My feet land lightly on top of the old warehouse that was Team Miraculous meeting point for partrols. Chat was staring down at the phone built into his staff, a frown on his face. “Queenie,” He starts talking, using Queen Bee’s nickname that she came up with herself, “You gotta stop being late-.” He finally looks up, his words stopping as he sees its me and not Queen Bee standing a few feet in front of him. I give him a small grin and he grins back, he puts his staff back on his belt and walks to me quickly, his tail flicking behind him happily.

 

“My lady,” Chat Noir says as he bows, trying to kiss the back of my hand as he does. “What are you doing here, I thought it was Queen Bees and my turn to patrol tonight?” I pull my hand back, shaking my head at him. Silly kitty, when will he learn that I didn’t like when he did that? “Not that I am complaining, it is always a pleasure to see you. It is simply clawsome.” He winks as he says the last part, causing me to roll my eyes.

 

“She had something come up in her civilian life, something about a shoe sale going on at the mall.” I say. I had been finishing up a design I have been working on for a week when Tikki told me she felt someone trying to call Ladybug. I thought it was an emergency so I transformed quickly, just for it be Chloe skipping out on her responsibilities as Queen Bee. Though, because it was her first time doing so I had agreed to cover for her, but only this once. “She didn’t say much other then that. She saw a shoe sale, needed new shoes badly, and that I needed to come patrol with you instead because of that.”

“Well then, just like old times then, eh?” Chat Noir says as he grabs his staff, making its length the same as his height. And he was right. It would be like old times. Sense the others had gotten their miraculous Chat and I haven’t had a night of patrolling with just the two of us. We either patrolled on different nights with one of the others or if we did patrol with each other one of the others was with us.

 

“Yeah, just like old times,” I tell him, suddenly starting to feel as excited as Chat looked. As much as I loved patrolling with Carapace, Rena Rouge, and even shockenly Queen Bee I always loved patrolling with Chat Noir more. He was my only partner for so long that we formed a close bond. Chats ears suddenly start to wiggle a little and his tail starts swishing around again.

 

“Want to race to the eiffel tower?” He asks suddenly, his large green eyes looking larger as he tried to get me with his kitten eyes. I bite my lip. I should say no, we are supposed to be patrolling tonight, checking for any sign of trouble or akumas but it would be nice to be able to move freely and quickly without fighting someone as I do so.

 

“Fine, but after we really need to go patrolling,” I tell Chat, trying to sound stern even as I start to grin. He nods his head and opens his mouth to say something. I don’t know what it was he was going to say as I don’t give him the chance to speak. I grab my yo-yo and swing it to the nearest building that goes in the direction of the eiffel tower. “See you there, kitty!” I call back to him as I swing away.

 

“No fair!” I hear him yell as I laugh. I get so focused on the eiffel tower I don’t pay attention to the areas surrounding us as we race over them and for a few minutes all I can hear is the sound of my yo-yo and Chats laughs from behind me. It’s only when I am passing my own home that I become aware of my surroundings again.

 

I slow down and look down at the bakery as I pass it and see a familiar girl walking out the door. I come to a quick stop. It was Alya! What was she doing here? Before I can analyze things too much something heavy knocks into my back, causing me to almost fall down on the roof of the building I was standing on. If it weren’t for strong arms wrapping around me I would have fallen. I look up from staring at Alya to see Chat Noir is the one who knocked into me and caught me. His arms are still around me. I raise my eyebrow at this and he just winks, tightening his hold on me. He looks down to where I had been staring, a small frown coming to his face for a second before it smooths down into a smile.

 

“What’s the matter Bugaboo? Decide you want to stop for a snack? If so, you chose the most purr-fect bakery for one! The Dupain-Cheng bakery is one of the best bakeries in Paris," Chat says, his tail flicking behind him happily. It brushes against me a little as it moves. I shake my head.

 

“No, I ate before I met up with you so I am full. But I am curious, how have you had their deserts before?” I ask as I step out of his hold, my arms folding as I turn to look him directly in the eyes.

 

“I, uh, stumbled by the bakery by accident while I was my civilian self and I remembered Queenie mentioning something about her classmate, that Marinette girl who I saved from the Evillustrator, parents owning the place and thought I’d stop by to see how she is and got suckered into buying some treats due to them smelling so good. Also, I visit Marinette sometimes, she is a friend,” Chat says as he looks away from me, his cheeks turning red as he does so. “Wait, why are you staring at the bakery then if you are not hungry?” Chat looks suspicious suddenly. I bite my lip as I try to find a good answer to that.

 

“Well, uhh, that girl who has a blog about me, well all of us from Team Miraculous, was walking out of there and it made me realize I never thanked her for helping me out during the last akuma attack. She was the one who helped me realize where Twisters akuma was. She found me lying on the ground where he had thrown me while Carapace and you distracted him until we came up with a plan. She had been walking in the park with her boyfriend when she witnessed a group of young adults playing twister. She said that the one who was akumatized into Twister got angry when he lost the game and was storming away when suddenly an akuma landed on his bracelet.”

 

Chat Noir nods his head, a thoughtful look on his face as he recalls the last akuma we had fought three days ago. I pray he doesn’t remember that it had actually been Rena Rouge leaning down to help me up and to tell me what had happened to cause the last akuma victim and not her civilian self, Alya. He didn’t know any of our civilian names except for Queen Bees and it was going to stay that way. He suddenly gets a playful look on his face and his tail starts swishing slowly and his ears twitch. I step back. This usually meant a cat was going to pounce and since Chat Noir is basically a giant cat I am a bit hesitant.

 

“Uh, Chat?” I ask and his grin just gets wider. “What are you doing?” I ask, my voice squeaking like it does sometimes when I am Marinette.

 

“You wanted to thank that girl, Alya, so why don’t we go thank her?” He says as he starts walking slowly towards me, reaching me in a few seconds as it had only been a few feet of space between us two.

 

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why you are acti-HEY PUT ME DOWN!” Chat suddenly pounces at me and picks me up bridal style.

 

I quickly try to get down but he just tightens his hold. I let out a small huff but give up. I may be strong but Chat Noir was stronger then I, especially when he wanted something. His ears flick happily at this. He suddenly lets go of my legs without warning and grabs a hold of his staff, making it to where I have to wrap my arms around his neck so that I don’t fall. His arm that is wrapped around my waist still squeezes me lightly as I do that.

 

“Ready?” He asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes but nod my head. Whatever, if Chat wanted to travel like this, I’ll let him. He has been good in helping train the new heroes, might as well let him have some fun once in a while. His hold tightens on me as he moves to jump off the building. His staff helping in our descent. When we arrive to the ground, I hear excited talking in front of us. I blink, realizing I had been totally focused on Chat that I forgot about Alya for a second. She had most likely saw us two and was probably making a post on her blog. Despite being the fox superhero herself, Alya still kept up with her blog and posted anytime there was a sighting of the five heros or an akuma.

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir! What are you two doing here? Is there an akuma!?” Alya says excitedly as she walks up. She is grinning but I catch the worried look in her eyes. I shake my head discreetly and her smiles starts to look my genuine after that.

 

“No just here to thank one of our biggest fans for helping us out in the last akuma fight,” I tell her. She grins at that.

 

“Oh, no thanks is needed! I will always help the heroes of Paris out if I can!” She says, waving her phone around a bit as she does. Suddenly a calculating look comes to her face. “Wait, while a thanks isn’t really needed, do you mind taking a picture with me for my blog as one? I haven’t gotten a decent picture in ages of just Ladybug and Chat Noir. While my followers love Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee they love you two more and get excited when I post pictures of you two together.” I nod my head but look to Chat as I do so. It is also his decision too. He just grins and nods back.

 

“Perfect! Okay, just give me a sec!” Alya suddenly gets on her phone as she turns her back to us. After a few seconds she holds her phone up. “Okay, on the count of three say cheese!” She says excitedly. “One, two, three!” We all say “cheese” at the same time, large smiles on our faces as she snaps a picture.

 

I take a steps towards her to see the picture but something around my middle stops me. I look down and blush. Chats arm was still wrapped around my middle! I cough at him and he just winks. I roll my eyes and take another step, causing him to have to let go of my waist. Alya just smirks at the whole thing and I know tomorrow she will be telling me how she thinks that Ladybug and Chat Noir are totally dating even if they say they aren’t. And we aren't. So Chat needs to stop with the whole flirty stuff. I love Adrien. He knows this. He might not know who I love but he sure does know its not him! And it never will be...

 

After looking over the picture with Alya I notice how late it is so I decide to call it a night. I wish Chat Noir and Alya a goodnight. I feel a bit stupid as I swing away, finding somewhere to hide until they leave so that I can go into the bakery without them seeing me and asking why Ladybug was going into Marinette's home. Also I had told Chat Noir that we needed to patrol tonight but instead of doing so we spent most of the time talking and I was wrapped in his arms half of that time, he probably thinks I am slacking or something as a leader. Shaking my head, I swing behind a tree, calling out quietly as I do, “Spots off!” I wait a few minutes, giving Chat Noir and Alya enough time to leave before I make my way back to the bakery.

 

~~~~~

I watch as Ladybug swings away, smiling softly as I do. She was beautiful…

 

“So, what happened to not loving Ladybug anymore?” I jump and turn towards Alya, a blush warming my cheeks. I forgot she was here for a second as I watched Ladybug swing away. She rolls her eyes at me. “Come on, go detransform and walk me home. We can talk while we do so,” She says as she shakes her head at me. I nod and quickly hide behind the closest tree, dropping my transformation. “Plagg, claws in!” I close my eyes as a green light flashes.

 

“Ugh, did you have to hold the transformation for so long!?” I open my eyes and look at Plagg who’s floating in front of my face. He looks angry, his tail is swishing behind him.

 

“I am sorry, I can make it up to you though! Alya’s mom has some of the best cheese at her place,” I tell him. “I am sure she wouldn’t mind if I grabbed some before going back home.” He looks angry for a few more seconds before sighing.

 

“Fine! But it better be as good as you say it is.” I grin and hold my shirt open so he can fly into the pocket I have inside of it. I make my back to Alya quickly and we start walking to her apartment. We don’t discuss Ladybug or my love life but instead talk about how we both did on our last math test and other things happening in our civilian life.

 

I was close to Alya before she became Rena Rouge since she was my best friends girlfriend but now after we are even closer, I would even consider her one of my best friends. It had been a total accident when we found out each others identities. I had just gotten done fighting an akuma with Rena Rouge before school started and was just transforming behind a large tree close to the school when I heard a small gasp. I had looked up to see Rena Rouge standing a few feet from me, her eyes wide. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could her necklace, which had been beeping that whole time, let out one last loud beep before suddenly a bright orange light flashed. It was my turn to gasp because suddenly Alya was standing there in place of Rena.

 

We had talked things out, I told her about how I got my miraculous and she told me how she got hers from Ladybug and we have been better friends ever since. She also told me how she knows who Carapace is actually and that now Ladybug is the only one whos civilian identity that she doesn't know. She is actually the one who has been helping me realize Ladybug isn’t the one for me. She also convinced me not to ask Kagami out again, saying how I was just using her as a rebound after Ladybug rejected me. While I agree with the Kagami one, it is harder for me to agree with the Ladybug one, especially when I see Ladybug and am reminded of how beautiful, smart, brave, outgoing, and strong she is.

 

“-drien! Adrien!” I feel someone pinch my arm and I shake my head and look over at Alya as I rub my arm, pouting as I do. I notice then that we are standing at the door leading to her apartment. I guess I was so lost in thought I didn’t notice us arriving here.

 

“I asked you like five times if you wanted to come in for a few snacks while I upload this picture to the Ladyblog and my Facebook. Also, we gotta talk about you not being over Ladybug,” She says, crossing her arms as she glares at me. I hesitate, not ready to deal with this discussion right now. “Also, moms got some cheese that Plagg can use to replenish his strength.” I nod my head at that, remembering that I promised Plagg some and if I wanted to get back home quickly I needed him to help me transform into Chat. I’d just have to put up with the lecture I knew was coming.

 

When we enter her apartment her family is nowhere to be seen. And I suddenly remember that it is Wednesday. Date night for the Cesaire parents. I look over at the clock on the wall and see that it is 9 pm. The twins and Nora would be sleeping, twins due to school in the morning and Nora due to her working early in the morning. Alya puts her finger to her lips as a way to tell me to be quiet and I nod. We grab some snacks and drinks before sneaking into her room. Trixx and Plagg both quickly fly to the little box Alya made into a bed for Trixx. I give Plagg his cheese and Trixx some fruit as Alya starts messing around on her phone. I settle in her bed next to her after feeding our kwamis. It is quiet besides for all of the munching Plagg and Trix are doing. Alya is so focused on her phone that it seems like she forgot me, so when she speaks I am startled a bit.

 

“Hey, do you think this is a good enough caption?” She asks me, holding her phone out to me. I look over and see the picture she took of her earlier with Ladybug and me. I look at what she wrote to go along with the picture, noting as I do so that it is on her Facebook. I’ll have to go check it out on my phone later and save it...

 

_“Look who I saw today! I am so excited that I managed to get a picture with them!” :) :)_

“Seems good enough to me!” I say with a grin. Alya grins back and goes to pull the phone away, her finger brushing against her phones screen as she does. Suddenly one of those boxes appear asking if she wants to tag a person in the picture. The name that is suggests makes me stop and stare. I feel Alya do the same when she notices too.

 

 _Would you like to tag_ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** _?_

 

“Um, what? Why is this thing asking me if I want to tag Marinette in a picture of Ladybug!?” Alya says. I shake my head, just as clueless. What the hell.

 

“Maybe it’s just confused because they both have blue hair and blue eyes?” I suggest. Alya shakes her head, a frown on her face.

 

“Maybe it is...or maybe it’s not because-...nevermind that would just be way to unlikely,” She says changing her mind as she speaks.

 

“Maybe what?” I ask, feeling curious as to what she was going to say.

 

“Okay, this is going to sound really crazy but bare with me, but maybe Marinette...is Ladybug?” She looks unsure as she says it. “I mean they both have blue hair and blue eyes, Ladybug seems to know our civilian selves and our civilian friends really well, she acts like Marinette sometimes, she knows things that Marinette would only know, she is the same height as Marinette, and well have you ever seen the two of them in the same place at the same time?” I shake my head no. Because now that I think about it I have never seen Marinette and Ladybug in the same place at once and everything else she was saying made sense too. Hell, Ladybug even stutters in front of him while he is just Adrien like Marinette does!

 

“Marinette is super clumsy though,” I say as I remember that. Alya shrugs at that.

 

“Well, maybe it is just an act. You gotta admit all the evidence points to her being Ladybug, Adrien.” And she is right, it does. Now that I am thinking about it I can’t help but remember all the signs that pointed to Marinette being Ladybug and vice versa. I am happy for all of ten seconds after that because two of the girls I consider to be my best friends are the same person and how awesome is that but then I remember.

 

“Oh my god, I am in love with Ladybug! I am in love with Marinette,” I look at Alya, as I start to panic. Alya just looks all proud and she smirks at me. “What? Aren’t you going to freak out because I love you best friend or something?” I ask her. She shakes her head.

 

“If I was going to freak out it would be about how my best friend is Ladybug, my fucking idol, not over you loving my best friend. Anyways, I knew you loved Marinette. We all do...well except for Marinette and you.”

 

“What do you mean you all do?” I ask her, suddenly feeling a bit lost and confused. How could they know this when I didn’t even know it until I found out that Marinette is Ladybug, the girl I have loved this whole time? Alya ignores me though and frowns as she looks down at her phone as it beeps.

 

“My parents will be home soon so you should leave, we can discuss this later. Also, don’t let Marinette know that you know she is Ladybug. We need to gather solid evidence before we confront her about it, got it?” She says as she stands up, making shooing motions at me. I nod my head as I stand slowly, holding my shirt open so Plagg can get in the pocket as he flies towards me.

 

“Wait, how come you aren’t freaking out about her being Ladybug?” I am totally freaking out inside. My whole life just changed from this. I won’t be getting any sleep tonight I know because I’ll be thinking over all the times I have been around both Ladybug and Marinette.

 

“Oh I am on the inside trust me and soon as you leave I’ll probably have to stop myself from calling her and asking her why she didn’t tell me but right now you need to leave before my parents catch you here,” Alya says as she opens her window. I frown and she raises her eyebrow at me. “What, you plan on walking home as Adrien?” I shake my head as I rub my neck. Honestly, I forgot how late it was due to what we had just found out.

 

“Plagg, claws out!” I say and suddenly I am filled with a bunch of adrenaline as a green light flashes out from my ring to cover my whole body. Before either of us can say anything after that there is a noise like a door opening and then there is whispering. Her parents are home. “Goodnight,” I whisper to Alya before leaving. I don’t wait to hear what she says before jumping out of the window. It was late and I needed to get home. Also, I have so many thoughts in my head right now. Ladybug and Marinette are the same girl! I just can’t wrap my head around it. Tomorrow is sure going to be...different when I see her.


	2. Authors Note

I'll be updating this story once every few weeks...the second chapter though will take another week or so though as I need to finish planning how I want the story to end before I go further so I know how to proceed with any more chapters. Anyways, please feel free to comment what you think of the first chapter and how you think I'll continue the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Comment to let me know what you think:)


End file.
